


If Not For Its Length

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Armor, Dressing, Episode: s03e07 The Castle of Fyrien, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chainmail is so light and elegant, it could almost be another one of Morgana's dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not For Its Length

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "chainmail" and "worried" at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/).

Gwen had never seen anything like it, even as the daughter of a blacksmith but then she supposed Morgana had commissioned the royal smith to make it for her. It was light, the rings interlinking so closely that it was almost perfectly smooth. Gwen hadn't even been aware that Morgana owned such a garment; she couldn't fathom where she had kept it hidden.

That morning she'd refused her dress and presented Gwen with the mail, some light armour and a pair of moleskin trousers. It was her way of saying she would stand at Gwen's side, even if Gwen hadn’t asked her to. Gwen smiled gratefully as she put aside the dress.

A sheer shirt went under the chainmail, to keep it from touching Morgana's skin and the trousers were tight, fitting perfectly to Morgana’s measurements in order to give her freedom to ride and to fight, but it made them difficult to put on. As Gwen smoothed down the creases and wrinkles in them, she was thankful for this final task. She needed something to take her mind of the terrible choice she'd been forced to make.

The chainmail shirt slipped on easily and only needed to be pulled up at the shoulders for it to sit perfectly. It flared out at the waist, where it had to be made to cover her chest but the metal clincher the Gwen buckled under her breasts soon pulled it tight again. Stepping back to admire her work, it occurred to her that she'd never seen armour look so elegant. It almost seemed like another one of Morgana's dresses, if not for its length. It barely seemed enough to protect her from swords and the evil before them.

Gwen choked back a sob. She could never thank Morgana enough for helping her without question or thought of herself but in a way, it made Gwen feel worse. Not only were Arthur and Merlin risking all for her but so was Morgana. If something terrible happened, if it all went wrong, she wouldn't have a friend left in the world and if would be all her fault.

"Oh Gwen," Morgana said softly, noticing the tears Gwen was holding back. "It'll be alright. We will save your brother, I promise."

Gwen reached out to her, forgetting her station for a moment. "It is not only him I worry for. Please, Morgana, are you sure about this?"

"Of course. In fact, I insist." Morgana squeezed her hand before letting it go. "Someone has to make sure Arthur doesn't get himself killed."

Gwen nodded, pulling herself together and gathering their bags while Morgana crossed to the window, out of earshot. She found Arthur in the courtyard and she smiled coldly down at him.

"Not while there are those who would do it for him," she finished under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
